The present disclosure relates to automated tracking systems and related methods.
Methods to track lifecycles of technology items are discussed, for example, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0098271 to Hicks et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. In Hicks et al., a computerized method is used by a company to track lifecycles of technology items. More particularly, an identification of a technology item to track is received and information is received from a plurality of sources regarding a plurality of characteristics of a lifecycle of the identified technology item in response to a query of the sources. The plurality of characteristics include a location within one of a plurality of segments of the lifecycle, a speed of movement of the technology item within its lifecycle, a disruptiveness of the technology item in the marketplace, and an engagement of technology item by the company. The computerized method of Hicks et al. further includes processing the received information and generating an output, in which the output includes a plurality of indicators representing the plurality of characteristics of the lifecycle.
Notwithstanding methods/systems of Hicks et al., there continues to exist a need to provide improved methods of tracking technologies.